Hyuga Chronicles
by Ma'ats-Libra23
Summary: Hinata is broken when she realizes that Sakura is destined to be with naruto. But she meets a mysterious ninja who sets her free from her everlasting love for Naruto.
1. Train, Train, Train

Hi guys. I'm new to Fanfiction and this is my first fic. If you don't like this couple then kiss my ass. SasuHina is the absolute BEST! I like other Hina couples but this tops them all. All flamers shall be creative. If you gonna flame do it correctly and critize the WRITING and not the couple.

Ch 1 Train, train, train.

Hiashi Hyuga stares at his daughter as she trains from the Hyuga household thinking to himself, that she might not be as good as her cousin Neji Hyuga but is slowly becoming better.

"I don't need to use my byakugan to know that it is you Hinabi. Come out." Hiashi says. Hinabi Hyuga, the younger sister of Hinata jumps down from a far corner of the ceiling.

"For future reference you would have already been in a trap if you were sneaking up on an enemy." Hiashi says.

"Yes Father." Hinabi replies.

"What is it that you want Hinabi?" He says.

"I was wondering if Hinata and I could go get diafuku (Japanese sweet) this afternoon." And here she thought she had been invisible. There was a long pause before her father's answer.

"Are you asking me to let you skip out on your training, when you can't even sneak up on me."

"Um…. Father. " Hiashi turns around only to be surprised by Hinata.

"Hinata……. You were able to…. nevermind what is it." Hiashi isn't surprised that Hinata possesses such silents because she was always so shy and quiet.

"Father please let us g-go." Hinata's father always scared her a little.

"(long sigh) Well…..yes" Reluctantly agreeing to this proposal.

"I think we can all agree that you to need training and not some sweet food." Neji darkly comes out of the shadows.

"How long have you been standing there!?" Surprised Hinabi asked.

"He's been standing there um… sinced I walked in." Hinata replies. Hiashi just now realizing Neji was watching him, and waiting.

Hiashi folds his hands, "Good job Neji." Hinata hated the fact that her father always complimented him on his genuis and strength as a ninja, but never showed it and never let her cousin get the best of herself.

"Train, train, train, that's all you ever started to care about when Naruto beat you at the chunin exams. That was about three years ago. Let. It. Go." Hinabi says blandly but bravely. Right then and there Hinata knew that Neji wanted to give her two palms in her main chakra points. But he held it back.

"That is enough. And that is all you should worry about Hinabi, but regardless I have already agreed. You can go you to."

~The End~

Hinata is the sneaky expert..... bye guys.


	2. Sweets

Previously on 'Hyuga Chronicles'

Hinata and Hinabi got their father to agree to letting them go out for snacks. Now that that is over with… enjoy this new chapter of 'Sweets.

Ch 2 Sweets

Hinata and Hinabi were enjoying their sweets at a shop when to girls came over and screamed

"HINATA!" Hinata and Hinabi turned around and met by none other than Ino and Sakura. Once they were the best of friends, now rivals over a boy who left the leaf village over 2 years ago.

"Umm is there something I can help you two-" Hinata was cut off by Sakura and Ino.

"HINATA, who looks better me or Ino pig!" Sakura shouted. "Come on Hinata me or that billboard brow!" Ino shouted. _They would ask me of all people_' Hinata thought.

"Well um… you two um..." _What am I going to say…?_ she thought.

"Hi girls." Saved! Sai came to say hello.

"Sai! Who looks better me or that?" They shouted together.

Sai had the blankest look and said, "You both are equal." The looks on their faces were as if they were about to explode.

"Um….run?" Hinata quietly suggested. Sai did just that and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

They went off ranting and raving. _Think god they left _Hinabi thought.

"Yeah equally ugly" Hinabi huffed.

"Hinabi! That's not nice." Hinata was surprised by her sister's words.

"Well it's not nice but it is sadly the truth Hinata." Hinabi stated harshly, ignoring her sisters upset face. Hinabi not turning to meet her sister gaze continued to eat some of her sweets. Hinata gave up the upset face only to think Hinabi sounded a bit like Neji just now.

"Hey isn't that Naruto over there?" Hinabi suggested. Hinata immediately turned around in her seat, she her head get slightly hot.

"Where, Hinabi?" Hinata didn't see him.

"Um………Seriously, Hinata, who else has bright orange on." Hinabi continued to eat her sweets. Hinata spotted him, how could she miss him with his bright orange and bright blonde hair. Not only that, she's liked him since they were little. _I can't believe my love for Naruto has lasted almost three years, and he hasn't once hinted he liked me back_ Hinata thought.

Naruto was walking with Kakashi sensei. _Who knows what they are talking about, maybe Naruto will come over and say hello, maybe he won't notice me at all……….like always' _Hinata thought. Hinata felt she could almost cry, right then and there. Naruto didn't even see her, he was way too worried about what he was talking about with Kakashi. Hinata turned around in her seat and decided not to cry, and to hold it in when she got some where she could be safe and alone. Somehow Hinata knew Naruto's feelings for Sakura, but didn't know why she couldn't let him go.

Was it the hope Naruto gave Hinata? Hinata didn't know, she just hated the fact she loved someone who didn't love her back.

"Hinata, I'm done, thank the heavens for big sisters who treat!"Hinabi rejoiced at her full stomach. Hinata felt she couldn't ruin this moment, so she put on the happiest face she could.

Tune in next time for: Hinata's dream.


	3. Hinata's dream

Chap 3

Hinata returned home with Hinabi only to find Neji home alone. He was in his room doing something, something that Hinata couldn't guess.

_Probably hitting his pillow for practice, _Hinata laughed at her own thought. Hinata decided to turn in early. After all, who could train on a full stomach. Hinata changed into her silk white slip and got in her bed, closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

"Hinata, I love you." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand they began to walk into on tall blades of grass onto a beautiful plain. Naruto let go of Hinatas hand.

"Naruto. Why did you let go?"Hinata asked. But Hinata saw him kissing Sakura. Hinata tried to scream but she had no voice. Naruto turned to Hinata and gave an ugly grin.

"Hinata, I never loved you, I will never love you, and I will never learn to love you." Naruto said.

Sakura came flying toward Hinata with her fist behind her. Hinata tried to doge but was somehow was glued to the green grass. Sakura hit Hinata in the stomach with all her might. Hinata let out a scream, and flew backwards. Hinata kept flying backwards, farther away from Naruto and Sakura until she hit a huge tree.

"Hwah." Hinata gasped, woke up, crying as she clutched her chest right above her heart. She tried to quiet her sobs just a little, before she woke the others.

She went to the mirror in her room took a look at herself and began to sob harder. She needed air and she needed it now. The Hyuga opened her window and climbed to the roof of her house.

Hinata sat down and took a deep breath. She tilted her head to the moon. The cold wind dried the rest of her tears. It was so cold outside that Hinata had to cross her arms.

She hadn't brought a jacket because the coldness soothed her broken heart. The Hyuga put her head down in her arms. Then her head snapped upwards. Hinata jumped to her feet. She swore she had seen someone or something.

But then he, clearly it was a male, stood up. She could tell it was male by the broad shoulders. He was standing on the top of a tree. Hinata still couldn't make out his face. Hinata quickly made the hand sign of the tiger.

"Byakugan," Hinata whispered. Her veins formed around her eyes as she concentrated. The man who was spying on the Hyuga house vanished. _This guy, his speed was unbelievable! Why can't locate him with my Byakugan? He is too fast' _Hinata thought. Hinata's light gray eyes returned to its original shape. The chilling wind blew Hinatas dark black hair and white gown towards the wind.

"Who was that?" whispered Hinata. 

The End

So can anyone guess who the fast guy is?? If you cant then… oh well. Oh yeah. Review and I hope you liked it.


	4. He returns

Chap 4 He returns

Hinata went to breakfast to see her father Hiashi drinking coffee and Hinabi eating cold cereal. Hinata decided not to tell her family about the stranger. Besides, what was the point, she didn't know who it was. She sat down at the table and pored her some cereal, then she started to poor her some milk.

_Who was that and why did he pick this house to watch. When I spotted him why did he not chose to attack_. _Maybe because he knew he was too fast for my Byaku-' _Hinatas thoughts were interrupted with cold milk on her lap.

"Ah-" Hinata jumped up from the table. Hinata looked over at her father with worrying eyes. Hiashi looked at her with disappointed eyes, Hinabi could tell Hinata wanted to get out of there as quick as possible. Hinabi quickly jumped into action.

"Well um... I'll clean this Hinata. Don't worry I got this." Hinabi reassured her big sister. The Hyuga quickly walked out the kitchen into her room and quietly closed the door. Hinata plopped on her bed and looked at the ceiling. Soon after her little sister walked in.

"Hinata….like what was that back there. You were like not there." Hinabi asked with a concerned face.

"It was nothing Hinabi. I just fell out of focus……that's all. Well I um…..need to get dressed sister." Hinata could not tell her younger sister. Hinabi went to the door and turned around and gave her sister a weird look. Her younger sister left the room.

Hinata got dressed and decided to go for a walk.

Hinata couldn't ask for a more beautiful path or village. The leaves were absolutely stunning. Hinata herd something off the path and into the forest. It sounded something of a battle.

"Byakugan." Hinata said. She looked behind tree after tree, making her eyesight reach the distance. She found the battle. Hinata ran in the forest with a smile. When she reached her destination, her to comrades were dueling. Kiba and Shino were both breathing hard.

"Well that was great spurring, and training for Akamaru and me." Kiba huffed.

"Arf,arf." Barked Akamaru.

"I agree" said Shino. Hinata stepped through the trees. Shino looked up, and Kiba turned to meet Hinata.

"Yo Hinata where you been!" Kiba said.

"Hinata." Shinos way of saying hello.

"Hi guys, training I see." Hinata said.

"Hay, hows about we go to Ichiraku. I am starving." Kiba suggested. Hinata could not refuse. After all she hadn't actually gotten around to eating breakfast.

They began on a path to Ichiraku and Hinata hoped she would not see Naruto or Sakura. She felt like she hated them a little. But it is useless to hate something that isn't real.

About twenty minutes later they arrived.

_And no Naruto or Sakura…good' _Hinata thought.

"Soooooooo who's treating." Lifting up his arms and folding them behind his head Kiba looked at Hinata. Hinata then looked Akamaru and then Shino. Shinos eyebrows lowered down in his black glasses. Shino then took out his wallet.

"……………….Never again." Darkly, Shino took some money out of his wallet and placed a few bills on the counter. Shino was good hearted, but always so serious. Hinata and Kiba orderd. All of team eight except Shino and Akamaru began to eat.

"Soooooo, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata." Kiba got Hinatas attention.

"Yes...Kiba" Hinata looked at her comrade with a smile.

"Yea well I was wondering if like, you um….Wel-" Kiba heard something coming. Akumaru was in an alert position.

"Yes my bugs are alert as well, Hinata."Said Shino.

"Right! Byakugan. It's a… huge crowd…with Naruto in lead….and Sakura to. …it's everyone." Said Hinata. Soon Hinatas eyes were back to normal and a huge crowd ran past the ramen shop along with chunin and jonin jumping on roof tops. They were heading into one direction.

"Is the v-village under attack again?" Hinata ask her comrades.

"No………..or there would have been an evacuation."Shino replied.

"So what do we do." Ask Hinata.

"I'll tell you what we do. We follow!" Kiba began to scale roof tops with Akamaru. Hinata looked for Shino, but Shino was already gone. Hinata began to run and jump on roof tops in per-soot of Kiba and Akamaru.

_Where is this crowd leading me' _Hinata asked herself. And then she realized it was to the hidden leaf gate. She kept running and jumping until she met up with Kiba. They were running side by side.

"So what do think is going on, huff huff?" Kiba asked

"Huff, I have no clue." The Hyuga responded.

They finally got to the leaf gate everyone were a lined along the gate and made a single path. It seemed excitement filled the air and also surprise. Shino then appeared beside Kiba.

"We'll get a better view up here." Said Kiba.

There was a shadow approaching the gate. It was a male figure. He finally came into view.

"Oh shit! That's-"Kiba was cut off in amazement.

"Uchiha." Shino finished Kiba's sentence.

What will happen in the next chp.


	5. Hinata's release!

Chap 5 Hinata is released!

Uchiha walked slowly down the middle row of basically the entire leaf village. He pretended not to see Naruto or Sakura. Sakura was practically in tears. Naruto had mixed feelings, it looked like he wanted to yell something out. There were silent chatters among the leaf villagers. He walked in and ignored them all. But someone else was coming in the opposite direction. It was Lady Tsunade and Shizune. They stopped dead in their tracks, Uchiha stop in front of Tsunade. He looked up at her with a blank look, she stared at him with intenseness. Their eyes meeting.

"Are they going to fight." Asked Kiba.

"No…….Not with all the leaf ninja around. It would be suicide." Shino said in response. All Hinata could think about was how Naruto was feeling at this moment. They were still staring into each other's eyes. Tsunade turned around and began to walk, Uchiha followed.

"What's going on?" asked Kiba.

_Must I explain everything' _Thought Shino.

"It is obvious that they're going to go discuss whether Sasuke is accepted back into the village." Shino said.

"I KNOW!" Kiba shouted. "Well I am getting out of here. Lest go Akamaru."

Soon Shino had gone as well as the rest of the villagers and leaf shinobi. But Hinata decided to stay behind and comfort Naruto who she hoped would be alone.

Everyone had gone except Naruto and Sakura. Sakura had run towards Naruto and hugged him, Naruto held Sakuras head deep within his chest. Hinata felt her heart sank and herself begin to cry. She knew the bond they had would forever be stronger than herself and Naruto. But he still would not leave her heart. She felt as if he had been engraved in it. She couldn't look at this scene anymore. She jumped off the back of the roof top and slowly began her path home. She didn't want to go too quickly, besides what was the point. Her father probably would not notice. Hinata walked so slow she didn't even notice how late it was getting. The Hyuga heard someone coming up in front of her but did not care. And then there were two pairs of feet down below her. Hers and a mans. She slowly gazed up only to meet dark eyes, Sasuke Uchihas eyes. Somehow she did not feel scared or afraid.

"Would you like me to walk you home? It isn't safe out here in the night."Sasuke asked. Hinata had not really known Sasuke, but known for fact that he was a loner and definitely not a talker. But the way she was feeling right now, she didn't bother asking herself the basic questions, like why would Sasuke be walking the same path I am, why would he want to walk me home, is it really because he thinks I am unsafe and how does he know I am going home? But instead she simply said "Ok."

They walked slowly for a good hour until finally Hinata had to break the sad silence.

"Sasuke…………….What does Sa-Sakura have that I………Don't?"

"………………………A man's courage." Sasuke replied.

Hinata feared that that would be his answer. She was hoping he would say ugly hair. Once again tears filled her eyes of the thought of Naruto and Sakura. She turned so Sasuke would not see this. Sasuke grabbed Hinatas arm and pulled her deep in his chest. He held her head in his chest, and she wrapped her arms around him. Hinata could only feel mixed feelings. Should she pull away, she couldn't, should she like this, she shouldn't. What was her next move. The Hyuga looked up into Ucihas dark eyes. Uchihas lips lowered onto the Hyugas lips. He had his hand on the back of her head. He pushed her deeper into the kiss she did not hesitate to follow. Their innocent kiss turned into a French kiss. Hinata was loving and hating this at the same time, so many mixed feelings began to rise in her head. She couldn't take it anymore, she broke off from Sasuke and started to run home. She wouldn't turn to look at him, she couldn't.

She got home and ran up the stairs into her father's room, he wasn't there, and then Neji's room was also empty. She opened Hinabi's door to find her sound asleep. She then walked down the long hall to her room. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She turned around. Sasuke was sitting in her bed! All the breath had got taken from her body.

And then it hit her.

_Sasuke was the stranger with incredible speed.' _Hinata tried to open the door but Sasuke was too fast for her. Hinata turned around and he locked the door. He bent down low and whispered in her ear,

"You need to be set free." Sasuke slowly unzipped her jacket. Hinata didn't know what was going on or what to do. Sasuke slid the jacket off her shoulders. He placed his hand on the side her waist, he then put it under her shirt and slid his hand up her back. Hinata had felt nothing like this before. The Uchiha took off her shirt and everything else she had on. The Hyuga notice she had been completely stripped of her clothes and so had The Uchiha. He guided her to the bed. He gently placed the Hyuga's head on a single pillow, and ran his hand down the shaking stomach of the Hyuga.

_This is really happening'_ Hinata thought. Sasuke was directly above Hinata. He then bent down and began kissing her. Her hands were on his back. Hinata quickly felt something inside her. She let go of the kiss and let out a soft moan. The Uchiha began to make soft back and forth movements on The Hyuga girl. Each time he came back he had gotten forceful.

"Sa-su-ke, huff, you're hurting me" the Hyuga girl cried. Hinata placed one hand on the bed and began clutching it. The Uchiha started to kiss her to silence her. The pain started to increase. The Hyuga girl kept moaning every time he came back with force. She had to keep quite before she woke Hinabi.

"Ahh, anh, stop." She begged, but she didn't know if she wanted him to. The Uchiha kept on going for twenty two minutes until he came to a stop. He rested and so did Hinata for a while. He rolled over off of The Hyuga girl. Hinata pulled up some cover and turned on her side, and closed her eyes.

_Sasuke released me from Naruto'_ Hinata now understood. This was the last thought she ever had about Naruto. Hinata was fast asleep. The Uchiha turned and placed his strong arm around Hinata and whispered'

"And ugly hair." 

Well that is the end of Hyuga Chronicles! Hope you enjoyed it. Oh and if you don't get the moral of this story, I'll tell you. Never like or love someone more than they like or love you. 3


End file.
